Edward and Bella: Volvo
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: While riding home, Edward is overcome by an urge of the most ungentalmanly manner.


The way she kept moving her legs every time we hit an uneven spot in the road was driving me mad.

At this point we wouldn't make it home. Bella always asked me why I drove so quickly. Two reasons were my main excuse. The one she knew, I like to go fast, though, she knew it in more than one way.

The other being, I loved to watch her squirm in her seat. The way her hand darted out to grab my leg when she got scared, it was amazing.

I would have thought she'd have been used to it by now, but I had to remind myself she was only human.

"Edward, we're not in that much of a rush. Can't you slow down a little?" she asked.

I looked down to my brown-eyed beauty of a wife and smiled. She looked confused but smiled back just the same.

I must have hit a pot hole in the road, because she jumped. Her chest bounced with her movement and her eyes closed tightly, giving her the most amazing look.

I pulled over -- roughly -- to the shoulder of the road and pounced on Bella. She returned my kiss after the stupor wore down.

My hands touched everywhere I couldn't while I watched her for the hours we had been driving.

"Do you realize I've gone three hours without kissing you?" I murmured.

"Two hours, the gas station, remember?"

I attacked her lips again. I didn't bother to hold back, I couldn't go another couple minutes to have her. I would take her in my car; it would be the first time in my Volvo, a landmark event.

I smiled against her lips, and then moved then to her neck. I pushed the passenger seat back and situated myself further on top of Bella.

Every part of us was touching the other. Our hands locked onto each others hair and neck. Our lips attached to each others, our hips grinding into each others.

She whimpered when I rubbed my fully-clothed erection against her heated core. I continued to do so, smelling her arousal. I loved to tease her.

I ripped her shirt completely down the middle. I wanted what was mine, and I couldn't wait any longer.

"Edward, what the hell!" Bella screeched.

"Who gives a damn," I said exasperated.

I covered her mouth with my own before she could object. The sun was setting, another end to a Bella filled day, only to retreat a night just the same. That's what my life was now, Bella.

Her hands gripped my hair and neck as I rocked back and forth. I bit my lip to stifle a groan, she was panting heavily in my ear.

"Oh, Edward," she hissed.

I smiled knowing this wasn't even close to what we were about to do. Knowing that, I ducked my hand down into her jeans. I felt something lacy and smooth.

Ever since she knew my animalistic urges to take her whenever and wherever, she never failed to wear the bare essentials for me.

I ripped the pliant lacy thing from beneath her jeans and threw it into the back seat of my car. I would keep those.

I continued to play with her by dry humping her. I almost laughed, I probably looked a dog.

I stuck my hand down and roughly felt her. She was completely drenched; I loved the scent, the taste, the knowledge that I did that.

I licked and nibbled her neck while my finger played along her delicate folds. She panted and gasped, finally she screamed out my name in her first completion of the evening.

I slipped the denim down her legs to the floor. I moved the seat as far back as I could and bent between her legs. I would not let her heavenly juices go to waste.

I lapped it all up, savoring every taste and wanting more. I decided I would get what I wanted.

I dug my tongue into her and watched her cling to the sides on the seat. Her brilliant chest heaved with her breathing, her lips parted and panting.

She screamed once more and released for me to take her divine elixir into my mouth. My eyes nearly rolled back into my head at the sensation of it rushing into my mouth, better than blood, a thousand times better than blood.

"Edward…" she huffed.

"What is it, love?" I asked coyly.

"Please,"

"Say it, I want to hear you say it."

"Edward, please, make love to me… in this Volvo." she weakly smiled.

I crawled over her, losing my pants in the process. My erection was becoming uncomfortable. Considering I had had it since we left the gas station. I sat the head of my member at her entrance, earning a whimper from Bella.

"As you wish," I said in a husky voice.

I pushed in, not bothering to pause. We had done this so many times there was no need. She gripped onto my back and latched an arm around my shoulder. If I had been human god knows how many scars I would have from her.

She screamed again, the sound echoing in my car. She panted as I dove further and deeper into her.

She cried out once more, she couldn't even scream my name. I grinned against her neck, I made her lose coherency, I made her scream.

I was surprised when she bit the side of my neck while in the process of her fifth or so orgasm.

Vampire bites done correctly by their mates was the most sexually pleasing thing. She held her teeth in my skin while her screaming was being muffled.

I climaxed along with her, pouring everything inside of her. She released her teeth from my skin and continued to pant her warm breath against my neck.

I slipped my pants back on and smirked at a very naked and panting Bella. She looked over at me and scowled.

"You couldn't wait until we got home?" she asked.

"You don't know how very tempting you are, my dear."

She rolled her eyes and slid her pants back on. She eyed the tattered piece of clothing that was once a shirt.

"What is everyone going to think? And what am I going to wear?" she asked.

"Everyone probably already knows. And I wouldn't mind you going topless the rest of the way." I winked.


End file.
